Legend of the Moons
by Jenrya282
Summary: The two moons that hang in the sky of the Digital World, what kind of secrets and mysteries do they hold? One tamer is their target and they would do anything to get him to join. "You will aid us with the destruction."


**Legend of the Moons**

**Prologue**

**Jenrya282: Well, here I am again, a new story. This idea actually came to me when I was re-reading this co-op story that I did 3 years ago with another author. Unfortunately, we never continued it after 4 chapters. We lost contact with each other and the chapters just sat in my computer for 3 years, untouched. Just to clarify before I get flamed about the information and explanations, this story happens after Digimon Tamers but before Frontier. Well, enough of that. Onto the first chapter!**

"_Extra Chapter: Unanswered Mystery"_

_There are many worlds out there, not just the one we live in. People believe in Parallel Worlds, the Universe Worlds and others that we might have not yet discovered. Even though we believe they exist, we cannot fully describe them or proof that they contain life or have the outcome we expected. But out of those worlds, there is one a lot of us believe in, one that contains life and one that can be proofed that it exists. That one world is the Digital World._

_For some that don't remember, the Digital World is a world made up of data. Its structure is parallel to the Earth's geographic features. There are different terrains that are the same as the ones on Earth. And being no different from Earth, it contains life. The life forms that live on the Digital World are Digital Monsters, or Digimons for short. Their appearances are based on creatures that appeared million of years ago and creatures you see right now. The only thing that is different from our world to theirs is that there are no humans living in the Digital World. _

_As explained in my first book, I am a part of a group of children called the Chosen Children. We were chosen to specifically help our partner digimons to fight evil. As we continued our journey, there were many questions that were left unanswered. There are many mysteries that are unsolved and up to now, they remain a mystery. One of the biggest mysteries that are unsolved is the two moons that hang in the sky, a blue and a pink moon._

_Izumi Koshiro-san did a lot of research with Tentomon about the Digital World and the two moons but has not found a definite answer. Up to now, I am still puzzled on why the Digital World, which is parallel to Earth, would have one moon instead of two. Could it be that the moons split because of some virus that affected the creation of it? That I cannot prove. The Digital World is constantly changing. At this moment, as I am typing this, it is changing little by little._

_This is my hypothesis about the two moons. Since the Digital World is parallel to Earth, one of the moons might actually be the Earth. If you compare the color of the two moons to Earth, the blue moon fits the Earth more. Our Earth is mostly water and water is blue, which means the blue moon could be the Earth that we live in. Of course, this is just observation and hypothesis. I have no proof that is. As for the pink moon, it could have many answers: new type of life forms or just more digimons. This is the biggest mystery of them all and has yet to be proven. I wonder… if we were to land on one of the moons, the pink one for example, would we see the digital world and the blue moon hanging up in the sky?_

_I hope that in the future, with better technology, we can find an answer to this. If not, this might be a mystery that is not for mankind to solve and never will be explained. I also hope that in the future, for humans that have not made contact with Digimons, learn by reading this and the previous book that some Digimons are harmless and just want the support of their partners to protect the Digital World. Even though Yukio Oikawa is protecting the Digital World, it would not last forever. It is up to the future Chosen Children to bring peace to the Digital World and maybe on their spare time, help solve the mysteries in the Digital World. _

_ Takaishi Takeru_

**Jenrya282: Aaaand, I'm done the first chapter! This little prologue will set up the mood for the next chapter. Well, hope the explanation is enough to perk up the interest in readers. Another note, if you don't like it, don't review saying you hate it. Suggestions are welcomed. See you next time! **


End file.
